Path of the King
by thelegitlazycow
Summary: He was trained by Rayleigh at a young age, and is captain of the Straw-hats. read to find out the rest. Warning:OP Luffy, different devil fruit


**Mt. Corvo, Dawn Island:**

"Stupid gramps, leaving me out here for a whole 3 months. I don't even want to be a marine." a little boy named Monkey D. Luffy said, " though I did use a cool Mystery Power."

GROWWWLLLLL…

"Hah, I'm so hungry. Welp, I guess it's time to hunt again," he said as he found a herd of boars close to where he was standing.

GROWWWLLLLL…

Luffy made his way down the beach away from his little yet safe spot away from the ferocious animals of mt. corvo. Luffy was so hungry that he didn't notice the sea king the size of a T-rex was watching him in the ocean with only his reptilian eyes above the water.

"I think I like this kid, he has a good spirit, not to mention a kind heart. I can tell he is going to go far." the sea king said " maybe I should introduce myself," he said with a sweatdrop as he watched Luffy eat all the now cooked boars in a span of 30 seconds. " how is he not fat again, well here it goes."

Just as Luffy finished all the boars he noticed a shadow in the water, so naturally, he decided to investigate. Luffy ran towards the water when he noticed jud\st how big the shadow under the water is. The shadow emerged and revealed the sea kings beautiful blue-green scales along with fins and the captivating yellow eyes. You could see the stars in Luffy's eyes which made the sea king shocked to see someone with no fear towards him. Yes, he chose well.

"Little one are you not afraid of me?" the sea king said

"Who're you and why would I be afraid" he then backed away a little bit looking shocked " you're not going to hurt me are you!"

"Hehe no little on-" the sea king started only to be interrupted by Luffy " my name is Luffy you know." said a curious Luffy

"Sorry Luffy, no I'm not going to hurt you I just merely liked you and was curious. The sea king said, " and aren't you curious about why you can understand me?"

"Oh yeah, what's your name fishie?"

'Fishie' the sea king thought then thought about the response he should give. " I'm usually called the legendary sea king, but you can call me Aegaeon Luffy." Aegaeon answered. " and to why you can understand me is because I gave you the special power called the voice-of-all-things. It can help you understand sea kings like me and a couple other things but that's not important right now. The reason I came to you was that I believe you will go far just like one other man named Gol D. Roger. I met him before his journey and he was very similar to you. So I want to give you a present to help you in the future if you don't eat it then give it to a worthy person." a sea-blue glow then appeared and a fruit that looked like a blue watermelon with wave-like swirls.

When Luffy saw the fruit he was instantly hungry and jumped to try to grab the strange looking fruit from where it was floating, only for it to float higher because of Aegaeon. Luffy then gave an angry pout look to Aegaeon from where he landed. Aegaeon then continued talking to a pouty Luffy.

"This fruit is called the Wet Wet fruit. With the name, you probably know that it has to do with water. With the fruit, you can control water and everything about it, at the expense of not being able to swim." Aegaeon explained.

"So it's a mystery fruit," Luffy said seriously and Aegaeon sweatdropped. " can I eat it now Fishie."

Aegaeon then chuckled at his nickname and said " sure have at it kid." as he lowered the fruit into the kids reach.

Luffy was so excited he was vibrating as he took the fruit and practically shoved it down his throat grimacing from the taste. Then promptly collapsed face first into the ground.

'Probably should have warned him about that since it's a legendary devil fruit' Aegaeon thought as he swam away from where Luffy collapsed.

"Ugh where is Luffy I' getting worried he should have been here by now." a young with dark green hair and barmaid clothes on.

"So where is this Luffy kid Makino?" a man with red hair and a cloak said.

"He should be around here Shanks, his grandfather dropped him off around here. He might be on the beach." Makino said.

"Then let's go to the beach he has to show up sooner or later. Right?" Shanks said.

"Yeah, but I'm worried that something is wrong," Makino said as she and Shanks started walking to the beach in a companionable silence.

They've nearly gotten to the shore when Makino asked the question that shanks didn't want to hear "So Shanks how long are you going to stay in Foosha?". She then heard a child-like groan a little bit away from where she was walking along successfully saving Shanks from answering the question.

Once Makino and Shanks got a better look at the small form in the sand about a yard away from them. They noticed it was a child about 6 or 7 with messy black hair.

…

...

…

"LUFFY!" Makino screamed when she saw the state the boy was in then called shanks in to help to wrap bandages around cuts and cleaning up blood. " how did this happen to him!?"

Flashback:

 _Luffy was in a daze when he woke up. He wondered what happened because he didn't remember falling asleep. He was in such a daze that he didn't notice the wolves right behind him ready to attack. Then suddenly everything rushed back to him, Aegaeon, the fruit, and the pain after he ate the fruit. He sensed something behind him with his mystery power and turned his head so fast anyone who saw it would think his neck broke._

 _The wolf's then attacked Knowing their cover was blown. Luffy tried to defend himself but he was still sluggish from passing out. He got several cuts and noticed he was surrounded and the alpha was getting ready for the finishing blow._

 _Luffy didn't want to die. He wanted to be free on the sea and have an adventure. The alpha pounced and Luffy screamed "I don't want to die!" as soon as he said that a wave of energy erupted from inside of the scared little boy stopping all the wolves in their tracks. When he noticed all the wolves stopped he got up and ran away with the adrenaline in his body as the source of energy. As he got a safe distance away he collapsed from exhaustion._

 _End of Flashback:_

Once Makino and shanks finished wrapping up Luffy's cuts shanks picked him up and they made there way back to the village _._

"Hey Makino why was Luffy out here in the first place?" Shanks asked

"Well, his grandfather left him out here for his training about 3 months ago. He told me that if he wasn't back in 3 months then go get him." Makino answered

She looked back at the sleeping Luffy in shanks' arms. "Though he's never been that beaten up." she said with a frown.

After that comment, they walked back to the village in silence. When they got there they saw Mayor Woopslap waiting for them. When he saw Luffy he frowned because the kid was like family along with Makino.

 **Party's bar, Foosha Village:**

"Hey, captain, where'd you go? And who's the kid?" as soon as that was said all the heads in the bar turned towards shanks and the 'kid'.

"This is Luffy I went with Makino here to get him from the mountain. Lucky" shanks answered

"Why is the kid all bandaged up" a tall man with gray hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left temple. He is wearing a purple coat, a black shirt, as well as a yellow sash, pants, and boots. He has a gigantic pistol on his back.

"We found him with wounds all over his body on the shore down there," Shanks said as he was moving to the stairs. " I'm going to go put him in a spare room okay Makino?" She answered with a simple "ok" as he moved up the stairs.

When he gets up into the room he thinks about the wave of Haki that he felt.'was that you Luffy? It would explain why you're so exhausted.' he thought about the possibility and thought it was almost impossible for his age. 'Almost'.

He then forgot about it for the rest of the night and drank the night away with his crew.

 **The Next Morning:**

When Luffy woke up he found himself in a bed in a fairly plain room with a bed, desk, and lamp. He figured he might be in the party's bar back in the village, so he made his way down the stairs a little stiff from the cuts. He looked up and saw Makino and a bunch of passed out people at tables.

"Hey Luffy up already I see would you like some breakfast. Oh and I have something to tell you, it's pretty exciting." Makino said to the curious Luffy.

He jumped up on a stool and saw one of the people passed out, he had red hair and a straw hat with a red band, and a black cloak. Luffy wanted to touch the straw hat but before he could the red-haired man woke up and grabbed Luffy's hand and luckily didn't throw him across the room when he realized who it was.

"Don't touch my hat kid, it's my treasure." shanks said with an unreadable expression on his face.

Before Luffy could say ok walked in "Oh shanks your up! And here's your food Luffy." she said

"So your name is Shanks old-man, " Luffy said as he shoved food down his throat. " are you a pirate?"

"Huh? What makes you say that kid," he asked with an amused look in his eyes.

"I don't know you just don't feel like a marine, so I thought you were a pirate," Luffy stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see," Shanks said as he gained a contemplative look. "Do you remember using a cool power yesterday?"

Luffy's face turned red as he tried to think. "Ah!" he said as he put his fist on to his palm "Yeah I remember now after I passed out those wolves tried to kill me and the mystery power knocked them out," Luffy said with a big grin.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground except Makino because she doesn't know what they're talking about.

'He really does have Haki, conquerors no less' shanks thought "hey Makino you said his grandfather left him there. Why?" Shanks said as he heard a 'shitty gramps' from Luffy.

"Ah yes, his grandfather is Monkey D. Garp," Makino said and the bar froze.

"WHAAAAAT!" everyone yelled shocked, some even passed out. Makino had a smirk on her face, but Luffy looked confused.

'So that's probably why he has conqueror's Haki' shanks thought with a surprised expression. "Hey Luffy why don't I tell you about the adventures I have had on the sea as a pirate," he asked Luffy and his expression changed from confused to excitement in a span of 0.0000001 seconds.

"Yeah!" Luffy said with the excitement in his eyes.

Shanks then proceeded to tell Luffy of his adventures and occasionally stories about the pirate king which he loved the most till Luffy's eyes started drooping.

"Hey Luffy, I think it's time for you to go home now," Makino said with a frown on her face it was clear she wanted him to stay.

"Ok," Luffy said dejectedly and moved to the doors of the Party's bar."Bye Makino, I'll probably see you tomorrow. Oh and before I leave and forget did Gramps leave money."

"No sorry Luffy," she said as Luffy slumped further and left the bar.

"Why would Luffy need money from Garp? Doesn't his guardians take care of him?" shanks asked with confusion written all over his face. His first mate heard this and said "maybe he needs to buy some things with the money. He's not rich you know he doesn't have money"

"Well you're kind of right, Luffy needed the money for food," she said and was met with concerned and sad faces. "He doesn't have anyone to rely on except for Garp. And since Garp didn't leave anything for him he either goes hungry for about a year or hunt for food in the most dangerous forest in the East blue." she finished and by this time everyone in the bar had big frowns on their faces.

"I think I'm going to accompany Luffy to his house tonight, that is if you don't mind Makino." shanks said and Makino shook her head with a kind smile. "Thanks, Shanks"

"No problem," he said as he walked out of the bar and looked for Luffy. He found him about 10 minutes later walking slowly toward his destination.

"Hey Luffy I came to join you to your house," Shanks said with a frown because something was off. Luffy was quiet he wasn't usually quiet. "Hey what are you thinking about, Luffy?"

"I'm just planning where to go tomorrow in the forest to hunt. Anyways we're almost there." Luffy said as he pointed to a house little ways away.

When they stepped inside the house it was cold and lonely. Shanks felt bad for the boy having to live in a place that is dark and lonely, all alone. Luffy made his way to his room, and shanks saw the layer of dust covering everything even though there wasn't much furniture. Shanks stepped into Luffy's room and was saddened further when he found the boy didn't even have a bed to sleep on. He had a blanket and a pillow. Other than those things there was nothing else in the room. Luffy noticed shanks staring and said thank you for walking with him remembering what Makino said about manners. As soon as Shanks left Luffy went to sleep dreaming about meat and other things.

Shanks walked back to the bat thinking about Luffy and how he was seemingly used to having to hunt for food, and the fact that it seems like he's never slept on a bed. As soon as he opened the door and one of his crew members named Yassop noticed and asked why.

"Hey, Cap'n why the long face? Is it about Luffy? Yassop questioned.

"Yeah it seems he's used to hunting for his own food and doesn't own anything but a blanket and a pillow." shanks answered and his frown deepened as well as the crews, and then they headed back to their ship for the night.

Luffy's Dream:

'Huh where am I!' Luffy thought as he was in a stone wall room with someone chained to a wall. Then the scene changed to someone being stabbed by a big man with checkered teeth. It changed to seeing white, and a figure emerged and said "only you can stop this young one. Make sure to stop it" the figure said and disappeared.

Luffy woke up that morning in a cold sweat vowing to stop whatever is going to happen. He left the house with a smile forgetting the dream and making his way to Party's bar.

"Hey, Shanks!" Luffy said as he walked into a messy bar and Shanks cleaning the floor.


End file.
